The windows installed in buildings are of many various types and constructed with various materials. Until recently the most widely used material in the construction of a window was timber.
The most widely used timber window is a sash and case window which has been used for over a hundred years and has changed little in construction and design in that time. These windows form part of the fabric of many buildings which are termed xe2x80x9clisted buildingsxe2x80x9d or are in conservation areas and are therefore afforded a measure of protection. The basic design of a timber sash and case window consists of an outer timber lining sometimes referred to as a case or box. This case lining contains timber glazed sashes which can slide upwards and downwards in the case lining and are therefore able to provide ventilation and protection against the elements.
The design of a sash and case window has changed slightly over recent years to provide a cleaning facility for windows in upper levels of a building. This was achieved in part by designing a method whereby the lower sash could be swung inwards on hinges for cleaning. However whilst this solved the outside cleaning of the lower sash the upper sash could only be cleaned by cleaning the lower half of the upper sash by lowering it in the case lining as much as possible and physically hanging out and cleaning as much as possible. The top half of the top sash can only be cleaned by standing on steps and hanging over the top sash and cleaning the top half of the top sash, depending on size. Apart from not complying with safety regulations, it is an extremely dangerous act practised by householders many times, who do not use the services of a professional cleaning company and has led to many accidents and fatalities.
The purpose of this invention is to provide a mechanism and method whereby the upper or top sash will swing inwards in a similar fashion to the lower sash to provide an access facility for safe cleaning of the upper sash or for maintenance purposes.
According to the invention, we provide a sash and case window comprising a case containing a top sash and a bottom sash which operate vertically therein, the top sash being outward of the bottom sash and the bottom sash being rotatable inwardly on first hinge means provided therefor, wherein second hinge means is provided on which the top sash is rotatable inwardly. The top sash can thus be rotated inwardly to allow easy access for cleaning of the glass in the top sash and/or for maintenance.
The top and bottom sashes are preferably separated by at least one parting bead, most conveniently two parting beads, forming part of the case, and said second hinge means is mounted in a said parting bead.
Preferably, the second hinge means comprises at least one hinge, most preferably an upper hinge and a lower hinge, each hinge comprising a catch which is hingedly mounted in the said parting bead of the case, is rotatable from a substantially vertical closed position to a substantially horizontal open position, and carries at a free end thereof a hinge pin for engagement with a complementary anchor fitting provided in the top sash.
Preferably, the or each said hinge of the second hinge means further includes an insert portion located in a gap provided therefor in the parting bead and affixed to the case, and to which the respective catch is hinged. The catch is preferably formed and arranged so that in the closed position of the catch the catch is recessed in the insert portion and has an outer surface flush with an outer surface of the insert portion which is itself preferably formed and arranged to match the profile of the parting bead in which it is mounted.
Preferably, the or each anchor fitting on the top sash comprises a housing recessed in the top sash and a hinged portion which is rotatable from a substantially vertical closed position, in which it is contained in said housing, to a substantially horizontal open position, and which hinged portion has an opening therein formed and arranged for complementary engagement with the hinge pin of the respective catch.
The bottom sash may, if desired, be rotatable inwardly on at least one hinge provided on a baton rod which is itself hinged, preferably by piano hinge means, to the case. This enables the top sash to be rotated inwardly by a larger angle.